graalmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tattaglia Criminalita Famiglia
DESCRIPTION " Early Foundations " Founded in mid-2015 by Tommy Magliocco (now goes by the alias "Bruno Tattaglia") the Tattaglia family is the strongest and most prominent group that operates mostly in West of Northridge and South Ridge. Originally, it was known as Chinatown Mafia, ran by Tommy operated it then after a brief time, dis banded to where months after, Steven Tattaglia re founded The Chinatown Mafia and Bruno offered Steven to be his Underboss and he accepted the offer. Bruno Tattaglia, the founder and current boss of Tattaglia started off with Samuele Mangano joining as a Another side Don to help. He is also the former boss to the Mangano Family and Raul Sanchez joining as a second Underboss, former boss of La Famiglia Sanchez. After together building the early foundations of Tattaglia, former Consigliere of The Gambino Family, Nv Gambino joining as a second Don to help Bruno operate Tattaglia. After Nv Gambino Joining, Brunos long friend and Boss of the Cuneo Family joining Tattaglia as a Consigliere. After a brief period of time, Cereal Harway accepts Brunos offer on being a Capo for Tattaglia. Not long after rising the ranking system of Tattaglia to become a third Underboss for Tattaglia, though Cereal Harway operates his own Organisation. LEADERS Now coming to over a year since it has been created, Tattaglia has gone through many troubles to find its permanent hierarchy. As it reaches a year the Main Made Men to Tattaglia: Founder: Bruno Tattaglia now known as the " Father Of Crime ", handing down his leadership to the 3 year Consigliere to Gambino ( Nv T Gambino ) Godfather: Nv Gambino. Brunos main man and the Godfather to Tattaglia, a man who has helped and structure tattaglia to what it is today and rules with a iron fist. Also known to show no Mercy to enemies or those who disrespect him. Don: Steven Tattaglia, Bruno and Nvs close friend that has also been there from day one, proving he has the balls and the skill to operate within the family as a Don. Riccardo " Ric " Tattaglia , Brunos son. Showing his quality leadership and eldest out of brunos two sons. Underboss: Zen, a wise person who acts as a Consigliere and runs with the family as a Underboss, skilled with weapons and known to be a smoothtalker. Thomas Tattaglia, Brunos youngest son. Still has a bit to learn on how to run within the family but has proved that he and his brother are the future of the family and also one of the most oldest Tattaglia members. Consigliere: Carmine Cuneo was the Consigliere for Bruno Tattaglia but unfortunately has gone in active. Sr.Capo: Raffaele Tattaglia, whos brought himself to become the advisor for the Capo Regimes of the family, smart and skilled in war, always fighting to the very last man. Santista: Mike T, a man of honour and loyalty. Has been in the family for a long time now and is the man who holds the Made Rituals. Capos: George D Cicco: The Capo for ( The Chinatown Mafia ), a man who is greatly appreciated for his loyalty to Tattaglia. Tommy: Capo to Tattaglia Del Sud ( Tattaglia South ) A promising Capo for Tattaglia and is known greatly for his accuracy in a fight. Diego Tattaglia, Capo for La Fazione Del Nord ( The Northern Faction ) new and promising Capo who has proved his worth to his brother that hes capable to lead a crew for the family. Jubs T, Capo for ( West Mercy Outfit ) has proved and showed that his loyalty is with only the one family, Tattaglia. Strong and wise in both war and family problems. Rocco Di Angelo, Capo for ( Tattaglia ) has been in Tattaglia since the early foundations and proves himself to the heads of the family that hes capable to be a crew boss. Capo Decima: Loki T Abrruzo, Diegos Right Hand man, a person whos willing to learn anything and everything. Known to fight to the very end. Emilio, a old member within Tattaglia, isnt around too much but helps out when he can. Nach Baron Vindi, another old Tattaglia member who isnt around too much but helps out when he can also. ACTIVITIES The family's current activities are basing,gang sparring,and during Halloween is playing Crypt. BUSINESSES Tattaglia are known to have a two rackets running underneath its foundations. A mining business and a lucrative digging business which funds its mining business. TURFS Currently, the Tattaglia family is controlling all the right side of SouthRidge, with Beach Bar as their compound for SouthRidge and all the North/West of Northridge which where most business is spoke and operated. Category:Sexuality Category:Dangerous Mafia Affilation